Return to the Hidden Meadow
by flutegirl.anita
Summary: Red Bear comes back to see Rachel. Lou, Ike, and Cody think Buck and Rachel are hiding something.


Buck looked down at the thong of leather. The ends were knotted holding delicately carved beads. One end had a small brown deer and the other had a small red bear. Both were intricately carved out of soap stone. In the middle of the thong was pulled through a bead creating a loop to hang the fetish from something else. In this case it was the horn on Buck's saddle. The cold feel of the stone beads along with their implications made Buck let out a long sigh. The meaning of this fetish was unmistakable. Red Bear wanted to meet him. He looked closer at the object. There was a small, painted, leather disc with a scene of trees on it. Buck knew exactly where that place was. It was the trees by the meadow where he had hidden Red Bear the last time he was nearby. He just needed to know when. There were two feathers attached to the disc. He took that to mean two nights from now.

The barn door squeaked as Buck opened it and reminded himself that it would need a little bear grease before he left to meet Red Bear. He could see Rachel was busy across the way hanging laundry on the clothes line. He instinctively hid the fetish in his pocket and looked away as Rachel looked over at him. He didn't know if Red Bear wanted her to know he was around. In two nights he would know, but until then Buck planned to keep it to himself.

Buck had learned his lesson the last time Red Bear needed his help. He didn't want to give himself away this time. He would act normal and not get distracted trying to figure out what Red Bear wanted of him. Distraction always led the rest of the station to suspicion especially Ike and Rachel. In fact, Rachel had been watching him closely for signs that Red Bear was near from the minute he left. It made Buck uncomfortable to be watched like that, but he understood better than anyone the hold his brother had on people. It is why he was protective of Rachel in the first place. If his own brother would disown him as a bond in the white world for the sake of the tribe, he surely would have to deny Rachel as well. That would hurt Rachel deeply, Buck thought. He didn't think Rachel wanted to live among the tribe. She didn't ask him anything about his life in the village. Buck was sure if she was thinking that way she would at least ask him what it was like.

The clouds drifted slowly across the face of a full moon while Buck walked his horse out of the barn. He didn't bother to saddle his horse as he didn't think he would be gone that long. He rode into the familiar meadow and just past the tree line he could see the light from a small campfire. There was no one around the fire, but he expected his brother to be cautious. Buck brought his hands to his mouth and made a low bird call, which was returned immediately. He stepped into the firelight the same time as his brother, Red Bear. The two brothers embraced each other, but Buck could feel some tension in Red Bear that was not normally there.

"Thank you for coming, my brother," Red Bear said.

Buck could tell Red Bear did not feel safe so he let himself be vigilant as well.

"What's wrong?" Buck asked.

"We are moving the village south for the winter soon and I just wanted to let you know before I left," Red Bear said smiling.

Buck arched an eyebrow in curiosity. Red Bear never met with him unless it was a matter of life or death. This seemed far less urgent.

"Are you going to your usual winter camp?" Buck asked playing along.

"Yes, we will be leaving under the dark moon," Red Bear answered nodding.

"That's almost two weeks from now," Buck observed.

"Well, I was wondering..." Red Bear started.

'_Here it comes,'_ Buck thought. Red Bear wanted to see Rachel again. He was sure of it, but he didn't know how to feel about it. He guessed that she would be overjoyed to learn that Red Bear wanted to see her, but he didn't know if it was wise for the two to spend any more time together than they already had.

"...If you could bring Rachel to see me?" Red Bear completed.

"Bring her; can't I just let her know you're here?" Buck asked.

"I would feel better if she had someone watching out for her," Red Bear said. "There are enemies lurking around and I want to keep her safe. I cannot do so when she is not with me."

Buck felt uncomfortable. When he was young it wasn't uncommon to hear 'relations' happening between couples even while he was sleeping in the same teepee, but somehow being nearby while his brother and Rachel were together was not really something he wanted to hear. Buck looked over at his brother and knew meeting Rachel was important to him and thinking back to the way Rachel had been acting since she met Red Bear, he knew she would want to see him too.

"Alright, I will ask her," Buck said, "If she agrees I will bring her here two nights from now."

"I will be waiting."

With those words Buck and Red Bear embraced before parting. Buck mounted his horse and rode slowly back to the station. He thought if he could time it so that Rachel would catch him sneaking back into the bunkhouse, she would know that Red Bear was near and bring it up to him instead of him trying to find the time to get her alone and have this conversation. He wasn't being cowardly exactly. It was just a better cover if it looked like Rachel was angry with him. There would be fewer questions from the others.

Just as he planned, Rachel was out collecting eggs for breakfast when he rode in. Instead of looking angry, she had an excited look on her face. All Buck could do was to give her a hesitant smile indicating that her suspicion was right. He knew she would confront him about it after breakfast and for now he thought he would brush down his horse and start his chores.

* * *

Rachel was suspicious the morning Buck came out of the barn and quickly hid something in his coat pocket. She could see him trying to look natural and to most people he would have succeeded, but not to her. She would watch and wait. Hopefully he was hiding the thing she wanted most. She watched as Buck carefully tried not to give himself away. It was comical to her. All she had to do was to wait until he gave her the opening.

Rachel's opening came two days later, when Buck allowed himself to be 'caught' coming home at dawn. She was gathering eggs for breakfast when he rode in. The guilty smile on his face was all she needed for confirmation. Red Bear was near and after breakfast she would find out the details.

Rachel walked into the kitchen where Buck was just finishing up washing the breakfast dishes. Rachel made sure the other riders were busy with chores before walking in.

"He's nearby, isn't he?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Buck answered, "He wants to see you."

"When?"

"I told him I would bring you tomorrow night."

"You don't have to bring me, I can go alone," Rachel insisted.

Buck looked down and smiled. "I don't want to risk another busted lip for disobeying my brother," he said only half joking. "He wants me to protect you."

"Fine, you can take me," Rachel agreed.

Rachel had more she wanted to know, but she wasn't sure if she should ask. She looked outside to make sure the others were still occupied.

"Is he hurt?" Rachel asked. "I mean, is everything alright?"

Buck smiled reassuringly at Rachel. "Yes, he's fine. The tribe is just getting ready to move the village to the winter grounds. It's a ways south of here."

"Oh," Rachel said and nodded. "But they come back in the spring, right?"

When Buck smiled, she felt immediately better. Of course they would be back in the spring. She was being silly.

Rachel spent the rest of that day and the following one trying to figure out what to wear. She felt like a school girl getting ready for her first social event. Lou kept giving her curious looks when ever her mind would drift to Red Bear, so she would need to be careful to hide her feelings.

Rachel heard the tap on her bedroom window and jerked herself awake. She had been trying so valiantly to stay awake until it was time to leave. She gathered up her things for the journey and walked out the door being careful not to make any unnecessary noise.

Rachel recognized the route they were taking right away.

"He's in the meadow isn't he?"

Buck just nodded and tried to hide a yawn.

Buck pulled his horse to a stop and whispered, "Stay here" to Rachel as they got closer. Rachel waited as she watched Buck disappear into the darkness. She heard a couple of bird calls and then Buck came back.

"He's waiting for you in the clearing," Buck said while dismounting his horse.

Buck helped Rachel down from her horse and took the horses to be watered and taken care of. She watched him disappear into the darkness again and felt suddenly vulnerable. She turned toward the meadow and took a few steps to get her footing and then found the light of a small campfire to follow. Arriving in the clearing she looked over and saw Red Bear pacing as he waited for her to arrive.

Red Bear turned and stopped in his tracks as Rachel came more into the light. It had been over a month since she had seen him last. He looked completely healed from his injuries and he looked a little more muscular than the last time she had seen him. She locked eyes with him and felt his gaze penetrate her soul. Everything looked and felt different. It almost felt like they were seeing each other for the first time. Rachel felt like her stomach was suddenly home to thousands of butterflies. She stepped closer to him feeling more and more like a schoolgirl with each step. She felt her lips curl into a smile as he started to come closer to her.

It almost seemed their bodies would collide, but they both stopped short right in front of the other. Red Bear reached his hand up and gently caressed the side of Rachel's face with the back of his hand. It was almost as if to be sure she was real. He slowly lowered his lips to hers. Rachel could feel her own desire well up inside her and grow more insistent the closer Red Bear came to her. Time seemed to stop and the world ceased to turn as soon as his lips captured hers.

She didn't realize how much she ached for his touch until now. One of his hands moved to the small of her back and drew her ever closer while the other clutched the soft curls of her hair. Rachel snaked her arms around Red Bear's waist and under his buckskin shirt. The warmth of his skin on hers fueled her desire to a fever pitch.

Red Bear suddenly broke the kiss and led Rachel to a small teepee that was set into the trees. All she wanted to do was make love to Red Bear for a long as she could last. Once the flap of the teepee was closed Red Bear pulled Rachel into a scorching kiss, but as soon as it ended his buckskin tunic was on the ground and he again searched out her lips. Rachel could feel a slight tugging at her blouse as Red Bear fingers quickly unbuttoned it. Her hands were intent on gliding over the solid muscles of his back and feeling his strength. A moan escaped her lips as her blouse fell off her shoulders and Rachel straightened her arms to let the garment fall to the floor before returning her hands to the warmth of Red Bear's upper body. Their lips never parted as Red Bear made quick work of Rachel's corset and chemise. The feel of the cool night air on her bare skin thrilled her and she thought she would melt into a puddle when Red Bear began to run his hands over her curves.

Soon the rest of their clothes were shed and they were completely consumed by passion. Whereas the first time they were together was all about acting on attraction, this time was about pleasure. Rachel was sure she had never felt such intense pleasure in a relationship before. The thought and feel of Red Bear's touch was making her quake. The whole night belonged to them and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

They had completely exhausted themselves and holding each other close was their reward. Rachel relished being in the arms of a man again and especially this man. She knew she would have to get up and leave soon, but for now she took comfort in Red Bear's arms and drifted off into a lovely sleep as Red Bear held her.

* * *

Rachel and Buck rode back to the station in silence. It gave Rachel time to reflect on things. She really wished she was still sleeping in Red Bears embrace, but there were other things she remembered almost as fondly. She remembered when she entered Red Bear's teepee and was surprised by how much space was inside. There were also aromatic plants hanging above that bombarded her senses. She wondered if she could live in one on a daily basis. It would be different than a house with wooden floors. She still wasn't sure if she could ever live that way.

Then there was Buck. Rachel could tell Buck had arrived at a conflicted acceptance of her relationship with Red Bear, but she wasn't going to push him beyond that. She was happy he decided to help them and not judge the situation. She needed someone on her side and she would need someone to confide in about her struggles and who better than the young man riding beside her. Buck had lived in a Kiowa village and knew what would be expected of her. He would know how she would be treated. There were so many things to think about and she would have questions. She contemplated the most immediate things in silence for the rest of the ride home.

It was just before dawn when they reached the station and Rachel hoped none of the others had awakened yet. Buck helped her down from her horse and the look on his face told her he was exhausted.

"You didn't sleep while Red Bear and I were…" Rachel started to ask.

"No, I was guarding the area to keep you both safe," Buck answered quickly and blushed uncomfortably. "I couldn't hear anything, if that's what's worrying you.

Rachel looked relieved. "I'm meeting Red Bear again tomorrow night, can you take me there?"

"Sure," Buck answered. He knew since Red Bear had gone through the trouble of putting up a teepee that Rachel and he would be together several times until Red Bear left. Buck wasn't sure how he was going to survive the next two weeks with little sleep, but he loved his brother and would do what was asked of him.

"Thanks, Buck," Rachel said sweetly, "For everything."

Rachel leaned over and placed and grateful kiss on Buck's cheek. Rachel decided Buck would probably run himself ragged on account of his brother and her so she was going to make sure to make it up to him in other ways.

* * *

Lou rolled over and groaned. It was still dark outside and she really needed to use the privy. The moon shone brightly through the window and Lou could see around the room clearly. She looked around the bunkhouse at her sleeping brothers. She didn't want to wake them up. Cody could be such a baby if he woke up early and Kid would worry she had a nightmare or some such. Lou stopped suddenly when her eyes reached Buck's bunk. He wasn't there. Lou didn't think it was like Buck to sneak out unless he had a secret. Her curiosity was piqued, but she had learned that it was best to wait for Buck to open up. She quickly reminded herself, that Buck mostly kept things to himself.

The bunkhouse door squeaked ever so slightly as Lou opened it and made her way to the privy. When she was finished, the sun was just barely peaking from the horizon. She stretched as she exited the privy door. A yawn escaped her lips as she reached for the door and heard the sound of riders approaching. Lou hid quickly and peeked around the edge of the bunkhouse and let her eyes widen as she saw Buck and Rachel dismount from their horses. Her jaw dropped when Rachel planted a kiss on Buck's cheek. Lou couldn't believe what she had seen and she didn't know of anyone she could tell. Should she confront Rachel or Buck about this? True, it was none of her business, but at the same time, Rachel should not be out doing God knows what with one of her brothers. It wasn't appropriate for one and scandalous for another. Rachel was too old for Buck.

Lou tried to calm herself. Perhaps she was just misinterpreting what she saw. Rachel and Buck sneaking around like her and Kid was unthinkable. She had to have this all wrong. Maybe she was dreaming or walking in her sleep. Lou jerked herself back into reality as she watched Rachel come closer. The look on Rachel's face was a look of love. Lou shook her head and tried to move from where her feet had planted roots. Rachel actually started to dance as she walked toward the house. Lou thought she was losing her mind, but she realized she was very much awake and about to be caught if she didn't move. She couldn't get over the thought of Buck and Rachel being together. This couldn't be right. Lou finally got her legs to move and she slipped inside the bunkhouse and crawled into bed. She would watch Buck and see if he was walking around as obliviously in love as Rachel. She didn't know who to tell. Maybe Kid would listen or Ike. Ike was Buck's best friend. If something was going on with him, Ike would be the first one to know.

* * *

Buck wasn't sure why he was bothering to go back into the bunkhouse. At this hour it would be pointless to try and sleep for an hour. It would make more sense to just stay up. He thought maybe he would make it look like he was just getting up. He didn't know how he was going to survive this whole week. Between escorting Rachel out to see Red Bear and doing his job, he didn't really see any time to sleep. He could take naps, after his chores were done and there was always coffee. He smiled at the thought of coffee.

The lure of coffee was too much for Buck so he exited the bunkhouse after making his bed look slept in. He would make a pot and then go out to the barn to start the morning chores. Perhaps if he did them quickly he could take a nap after breakfast.

It wasn't long after the coffee was brewed that the other riders started stirring and getting up. Buck thought Lou was eyeing him suspiciously, but maybe Lou always looked that way in the morning. Perhaps she was just angry with Kid again. He didn't know but her looks made him uncomfortable.

Buck went out to the barn and grabbed a fork. Mucking out stalls was hardly his favorite chore but the others generally left whoever was doing it alone. Buck just wanted to get through the day. He knew Rachel and Red Bear had made plans to meet tomorrow night. Hopefully he would be able to catch up on sleep before then.

* * *

Rachel decided she would make a big breakfast for the boys, well mostly for Buck. She was sure he didn't sleep a wink last night. She at least slept some. It had been so long since she had slept so peacefully. She always loved sleeping in the arms of a strong handsome man. Red Bear's arms made her feel so safe. They were strong and held her firmly but carefully. It was as if he didn't want her to slip away or like he needed to know she was real. It made her feel desired and alive. She took care of Pony Express riders nearly every day. Her days were filled with cooking and cleaning. It was nice to have a night filled with passion and love.

She hadn't asked Buck on the way back not to say anything to Teaspoon or the other boys. She knew she really didn't need to. Buck was one of the most loyal people she had ever met. She wanted to keep her relationship with Red Bear as personal as she could and knew Buck wouldn't reveal it to any of the others.

The day was young and Rachel had lots of things to do today so she could slip away tomorrow night without the other riders suspecting she was up to something. She needed all the meals and laundry to keep happening on schedule and that meant she was in for a busy couple of days.

* * *

Lou was even more suspicious by the end of the day when it was time to turn in. Rachel had been giving Buck a bigger helping at every meal and made his favorite dessert. She was even sneaking smiles in his direction. She wasn't the only one to notice though. Cody and Ike were noticing it too. She thought maybe tomorrow she would ask them if they knew anything.

The next morning Lou was on barn duty with Ike and Cody. She knew they had noticed after Rachel again seemed to favor Buck during breakfast. She filled his coffee mug first and gave him a little bit of extra bacon. Cody looked like he was going to burst but Lou gave him a quick look to shut him up. That same look promised the conversation she was about to have now.

Lou looked out the barn doors to make sure she, Cody, and Ike were alone.

"What's up, Lou?" Cody asked curiously. "You look like you're about to tell us a secret."

"I think there's something going on between Buck and Rachel," Lou disclosed. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"That's crazy, Lou," Cody responded. "Just because she gave him extra bacon this morning, don't mean there's something going on between Rachel and Buck."

Ike stood silently by and listened to both Cody and Lou as they went through every meal since yesterday and cataloged how Rachel seemed to be giving Buck extra food and how she kept serving him first. Ike had to admit something curious was happening, but he didn't like to speculate on his best friend's life.

"Not only that, Cody," Lou said looking boldly around. "I saw Rachel and Buck coming in from a ride right before sun up yesterday. Why would they be sneaking around in the middle of the night if nothing's going on?"

Cody was speechless and Ike was slack jawed. It took a couple of seconds before Ike regained his composure.

*Are you sure?* Ike signed after thumping his chest to get attention.

"I got up to use the privy and there they were," Lou revealed. "Also, I saw Rachel kiss him."

Cody could not find his voice and just stared at Lou like she had just grown another head.

*What?* Ike asked with his eyes wide.

"Well it was on the cheek, but still," Lou qualified, "Something's going on between them."

Cody and Ike looked at Lou skeptically, but their suspicions kicked up a notch when the threesome walked out of the barn just in time to see Rachel bring Buck a glass of lemonade. It looked like she was asking him something and Rachel hugged him suddenly when he looked to agree with her request.

"See, I told ya," Lou gloated.

All Cody and Ike could do was to stare at Buck in stunned silence with their mouths agape.

The trio decided that from now on they would all keep an eye on Rachel and Buck and compare notes later.

Ike was the only one that felt uncomfortable about spying on Buck. He and Buck had been friends for a while now and he couldn't do that to his friend. He decided a better way to deal with his questions was to ask Buck directly, but Buck never gave him the chance. Ike could tell he had a secret and he wasn't willing to share it. Well two could play that game. Perhaps he would throw in with Lou and Cody. Together the three of them would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Rachel could hardly contain her excitement. Yesterday had been a long day without being able to see Red Bear. She knew everything was happening so fast and being with Red Bear was scandalous at best. She smiled to herself. She was never shy about having men in her life, but life in Sweetwater was different. She was different. She didn't work on riverboats anymore. Rachel's life was respectable now. People in town looked up to her and Lou and the boys looked up to her. She needed to set an example.

Somehow being with Red Bear had made her not care about setting an example. There was a 'once in a lifetime' feel about being with him, like this was the only chance they would ever have. Maybe that was why she was so secretive about it. She hadn't wanted to give the boys reasons to be suspicious but she could tell that she failed. She could tell from the looks on there faces that Lou and boys knew something was going on with her. Lou kept looking for her to talk about what exactly it was, but she wanted Red Bear to just be hers. It was bad enough that Buck knew, but she trusted that Buck would keep that knowledge to himself. He hadn't let her down yet. Rachel was aware that he wasn't comfortable with the notion of her being with Red Bear, but she didn't know exactly what his problem with it was. He never spoke of it or even hinted at it.

It was very late when Buck arrived at the house to escort Rachel to Red Bear's temporary camp.

"Hey what took so long," Rachel asked as she sat atop her horse.

"Cody and Lou didn't fall asleep very quickly," Buck answered. "It was almost like they were waiting for something to happen."

"Do you think they suspect something?" Rachel asked she had noticed their suspicious looks all through supper.

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"Good, I know I don't even have to ask, Buck, but I don't really want any of the others to know about this."

"I think it's safer to keep it just between us," Buck assured her.

Buck and Rachel quietly let the horses walk and as they left the heads of Lou, Cody, and Ike popped up in the window their mouths hanging open.

* * *

Rachel jumped from her horse and rushed into Red Bears waiting arms. The pair indulged in a long lingering kiss before entering the teepee.

Their love making was different this time. It wasn't the mad passion of seeing each other after a long absence. This meeting had a slower intensity to it. Their lovemaking was about exploring each other and learning what pleasured the other. The caresses were slow and thoughtful. The spent the night fulfilling each other's every need and desire.

Red Bear held Rachel tightly in his arms after they made love. Rachel let her finger tips lightly trace the muscles in Red Bear's forearm. She was deep in thought.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," Rachel said softly.

Red Bear sighed. "And I with you," he said.

"What do we do now?" she asked snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"I do not know," he answered and held her a little tighter. "Perhaps all we have is this place. I cannot leave my people and you cannot leave yours."

"What would it be like for me in your village?" Rachel asked.

Red Bear seemed to be lost deep in thought. "We have had white members of our tribe before and they were treated well. Are you thinking about giving up the white world for a life with the Kiowa?"

"I just want to know what it would be like, but yes I'm thinking about it. Maybe we can talk about it more in the spring when you come back."

"Maybe I should sneak away some this winter so we can keep talking about it."

Rachel let out an eager sigh and Red Bear leaned over and kissed her. Rachel tangled her hands into Red Bear's hair as the two made love for the second time that night.

* * *

Buck sat out in the long grass watching. He didn't know exactly what he would be protecting his brother or Rachel from but Red Bear was insistent that he be a century for them out here in the meadow. Buck had the sense that no one, not even Red Bear's most trusted warriors from the tribe knew he was here.

A branch snapped and Buck reached instinctively for his knife. He suddenly became hyper aware of everything around him. He carefully scanned his surroundings and then he saw him. He looked like a Piute scout. A glint of the moon gave away the blade the scout had. He was creeping up on Red Bears Teepee and Buck didn't know if he could get there on time. Buck let out a very subtle bird call hoping that whatever Red Bear was doing it wouldn't hinder his ability to protect himself and Rachel.

Buck scanned the area again. He needed to be sure the scout was alone. If this scout had friends then he would be in trouble. Buck didn't see anyone and stalked closer to the intruder. He must have made a slight noise because as soon as he was within striking distance, the scout turned and attacked him.

* * *

"Do you really think the others in your tribe would accept me?" Rachel asked as snuggled back into Red Bear's arms.

"They would because I accept you."

"I always got the sense that Buck didn't feel like he was treated well," Rachel remarked.

"He exaggerates," Red Bear answered.

"Actually, he doesn't talk about it at all."

"It was different with him," Red Bear pondered. "He was very small when he was young. He was smaller than the other children his age."

"So they picked on him because he was small?" Rachel asked.

"That and because my father refused to accept him," Red Bear answered. "My father died when Running Buck was about seven summers old. People treated him better after that."

"Are you sure they did or you hope they did?" Rachel asked.

Red Bear opened his mouth to answer when he heard a familiar bird call.

"Shhh," He said suddenly and his breech cloth on.

Rachel was suddenly scared. "What is it?" she asked.

"Intruder. Stay here."

Rachel started to get dressed and looked for anything she could use as a weapon in case Buck and Red Bear couldn't handle whatever was out there. She huddled in a corner trying to make herself as small as possible. Time seemed to stop. Rachel didn't know what to do. She couldn't hear anything and she didn't want to open the teepee flap to find out if either Red Bear or Buck was hurt. The anticipation was getting to her and she could not handle it for much longer.

After several agonizing minutes, Rachel crawled over to the flap. She was just about to peek through the door when the flap burst open and Red Bear came back in.

"Are you alright," he asked.

"I'm fine," Rachel answered. "Are you all right? Is Buck?"

"We're both fine," Red Bear said as he looked through his supplies.

"What are you looking for?" Rachel asked noticing blood on Red Bear's hands. "Is that blood yours?"

"No, but I need something I can use to bind a wound," he answered simply.

"Are you hurt?" Rachel asked very concerned. "Let me help."

"I am fine," Red Bear said quickly. "Running Buck has a knife wound, but it is not bad. It's just a scratch."

"Let me help," Rachel insisted as she pulled her blouse closed. "I do this all the time, not only for Buck, but the other boys too."

"Why don't you take him home," Red Bear suggested. "It is almost time for the two of you to leave anyways."

"Are you sure he can ride?" Rachel asked as she put on her shoes.

"I'm sure."

"Ok. Will you still be here if I come back tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"It is not safe for me to stay here another night. I must pack up and leave soon."

"Don't leave until I've had a chance to see you again. I'll come as soon as I can."

Rachel watched with renewed concern as Red Bear helped Buck up into his saddle. Her concern started to wane as sat up straight.

"I'm fine," Buck assured her, "And I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Rachel asked.

"For cutting your night short."

"Don't you worry about that, now. I've got to get you home so I can dress that wound proper."

"I'm fine, Rachel, it's just a scratch."

"You let me be the judge of that when we get back to the station."

"Yes, ma'am," Buck conceded.

It was dawn by the time they reached the station. The ride back was much longer than Buck had meant it, but he was hurting so he rode slower than he normally would.

"You come into the house right now," Rachel urged. "I'll take care of the horses after I've patched you up."

"I can take care of the horses," Buck said and winced involuntarily when he moved wrong.

"Nope, not gonna happen. Let's take the horses to the house."

* * *

Rachel and Buck rode straight up to the house and dismounted. They didn't notice the three riders hiding beneath the porch. Lou, Cody, and Ike had been staking out the house since they spied the pair leave in the middle of the night.

"Now you get in there and take your shirt off," Rachel said with a mock scold. "I'll be right in to take care of you."

The threesome watched in shock as Buck walked in the house and Rachel walked the horses to the barn.

"I just can't believe it," Cody said in awe. "Rachel and Buck?"

"I thought it was bad enough them sneaking out in the middle of the night, but now here at the station too?" Lou remarked in disbelief, "I can't believe they're being so bold."

*There must be something else going on,* Ike signed. *Buck would have told me if he and Rachel…*

"Would he, Ike?" Cody asked and interrupted Ike. "Would you tell Buck if you were sneaking around with Rachel?"

Ike thought for a second and decided that he would not. He looked down and shook his head.

"What do you think will happen if Teaspoon finds out?" Lou asked. "You don't think he'd fire them do you?"

Ike suddenly looked frightened.

"Well, it goes against my nature, but I think we need to keep this between the three of us," Cody advised.

The three became very quiet as Rachel came out of the barn and walked up to the house. Rachel went inside the Cody, Ike, and Lou inched around the side under the open window to be able to hear better.

"You got that shirt off yet?" Rachel called as she closed the door. "Good let's have a look at you."

There was silence for a little while and then Buck let out a little moan.

"Why don't you lie back," Rachel suggested. "I know just what to do to make you feel better."

Cody swallowed hard as both Lou and Ike blushed. Lou was starting to feel uncomfortable listening in. Ike and Lou started to stand up.

"This is something my mama taught me," Rachel said as Buck moaned again. "Now just relax and this won't hurt a bit."

Lou felt her jaw drop again and looked at Ike in horror. She couldn't listen to another word. She felt a little dirty for staying this long. She sure wouldn't like it if any of the boys had ever listened in on her and Kid in the barn.

"Now how does that feel?" Rachel asked. "Too snug?"

Cody thought he was going to choke and Lou didn't want to hear anymore. Ike was completely astounded. Buck had some explaining to do.

"Come on," Lou whispered to Ike and Cody, "Let's get started on the chores in the barn."

Ike got up and quickly followed. He turned back to look at Cody and when it seemed Cody was going to stay put, Ike hurried back and dragged Cody away.

* * *

After breakfast was finished and the morning chores were done, Lou, Cody and Ike saw their chance to confront Buck about his relationship with Rachel. Jimmy, Noah, and Kid had gone into town with Teaspoon and Rachel was in the house. That left Buck alone in the bunkhouse. The three of them had discussed briefly outside which one of them should do the talking and they decided that since Ike was Buck's best friend, he should do it.

Ike came over to Buck's bunk and sat on the end of it. Buck was propped up in his bunk reading a book and trying to relax.

Ike thumped his chest to get Buck's attention. *When were you going to tell me?* he signed.

"Tell you what?" Buck asked surveying the room. He was genuinely confused.

*You and Rachel?* Ike answered. *I saw the two of you together.*

Buck paled. He wasn't prepared to answer questions. He promised Rachel that he wouldn't tell the others about her and Red Bear.

"It's none of your business, Ike," Buck said calmly.

*I don't want to see you get hurt,* Ike insisted.

Buck looked confused. "Why would I get hurt?" he asked uncomfortably. He didn't think he'd let on that he had been injured.

Ike looked up at the ceiling.

"I saw Rachel kiss you the other morning after coming back from God knows where," Lou answered. "The two of you snuck out again last night and then this morning…we heard the two of you…having relations in the house."

Lou was blushing crimson and Buck started to laugh. It hurt him to laugh. His stab wound wasn't serious but it still hurt.

"Lou it isn't what you think it is," Buck assured her.

"Oh yeah," Cody challenged. "We all heard what was going on in the house. You undressing and Rachel making you 'feel good'."

Buck didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell them how wrong they were without giving everything away. He and Rachel were not as careful as they should have been. He felt cornered.

"I don't want to talk about it," Buck said finally. "It's private."

With that he got up gingerly and left the bunkhouse leaving Lou, Cody, and Ike stunned again.

Buck felt like he needed to warn Rachel that the others thought they were "carrying on." He didn't want her to be blindsided by their behavior at dinner when Teaspoon might be around. It pained him that Ike took his silence so hard. Generally he didn't keep things from Ike when Ike asked about things. This was different though. It wasn't his secret to tell. Even if Rachel hadn't asked him to keep quiet he would have kept her secret.

Buck walked up to the house and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He carefully opened the door and peered inside. The house looked empty and was absolutely still and quiet. Buck decided to look out in the barn. He had a suspicion.

When he did a quick count of horses he deduced that Rachel had taken a horse out to Red Bear's camp. She was safer during daylight and Buck let himself not feel guilty. Riding home last night had been really painful and he shouldn't ride for a couple of days. He would just have to tell her about Lou, Cody, and Ike when she got back.

* * *

Rachel came to the clearing and slid off her horse and right into Red Bear's waiting arms. His teepee was down but a pallet of furs was still laid out on the ground. He carried her over to the furs and set her down kissing her as he lowered her to the pallet.

Rachel loved the way Red Bear made her feel. Warmth and excitement penetrated her as she eagerly returned his kisses. She knew this was goodbye again and she didn't want to even think about that right now. The important thing was that she was in his arms now.

They touched and tasted each other hungrily knowing that their time together was short to begin with and now drawing to a close. They made love as if it were the last time they would ever be together.

"I don't want this to be goodbye," Rachel sighed. Her eyes started to tear up.

"Then it won't be," Red Bear said soothingly. "I do not want this to be goodbye either. You mean much to me."

"I'm not ready to come with you," Rachel said.

"I know," Red Bear said. "I will come back in the spring and we can spend more time together and really get to know each other and become one."

"I would like that very much."

Rachel lay in Red Bear's arms pressing into her memory the feel of Red Bears skin on hers, his intoxicating smell, the sound of his heart beating, the color of his beautiful dark eyes, and the taste of his lips. She wanted to remember everything she could about this man whose arms held her with more love than she could fathom.

The afternoon was starting to wane and Rachel knew her time was up. "I have to go," she said.

"I will ride with you until we reach the prairie," Red Bear said.

The pair rode together in silence until they reached the edge of the prairie. They looked longingly at one another.

"Don't forget me," Rachel said with a flirty smile that was mixed with sadness.

"That is not possible, my beautiful Fire Rose," Red Bear assured her.

"Is that what you call me, Fire Rose?" Rachel asked.

"Does it please you?" Red Bear asked nervously.

"Very much," Rachel answered.

Red Bear smiled proudly and leaned in and captured her lips once more. The pair shared one last lingering kiss before Rachel galloped away.

* * *

When Rachel returned to the station, Buck was waiting in the barn for her. He watched as Rachel dismounted her horse and started to help her unsaddle the horse.

"Buck, you should be resting," Rachel said protesting.

"I needed to speak to you," Buck said, "But first, I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I miss him already," Rachel said truthfully. "I don't know how I'm going to get through the winter."

"He is a man of his word, Rachel," Buck said. "If he promised you anything, he will deliver it."

"He promised to come back in the spring."

"Then he will come back."

"What did you need to speak to me about?" Rachel asked needing to change the subject.

"Well, I'm really not sure how to even tell you this," Buck said sheepishly.

"Just spit it out," Rachel said smiling. She was hoping whatever Buck was going to say would be funny.

"Well, it seems that Lou, Ike, and Cody have seen us coming back from the meadow. They are convinced that we are seeing each other."

"What?" Rachel asked flabbergasted. "What did they see?"

"Lou saw you kiss me and all three of them were listening in this morning."

Rachel started to laugh in earnest. It truly broke all the tension she was holding in her body.

"So what do they think about that?" Rachel asked when she could finally catch her breath.

"Well Ike is angry I didn't tell him all about us, Lou is angry at you –she's convinced you'll end up hurting me, and I think Cody's jealous."

Rachel couldn't help laughing all over again. "What do you think we should do?"

"I think you should break my heart, Rachel," Buck said seriously. "Tell me it's over, when they are spying on us." Buck had a bit of trouble keeping a straight face relaying the last bit of the plan.

"I suppose it is the only way other than telling them the truth," Rachel lamented. "I don't like keeping your brother a secret, but I'm not willing to share that part of my life with the others yet."

"I know," Buck agreed, "That's why I think it would be better this way."

"How about we do it after supper tonight," Rachel suggested. "You can help me with the dishes and we'll do it then."

"Sounds like a plan," Buck said.

Later that night Buck and Rachel staged their "breakup" in the kitchen as planned. It was very amicable and they both knew their audience was parked underneath the window. There were times when Buck or Rachel and sometimes both had a hard time not laughing.

When they were through Rachel hugged Buck and whispered, "Thanks, Buck, for everything."

Buck walked out the front door of the house and was surprised to see Ike standing at the bottom of the steps waiting for him.

*Are you ok?* he signed.

"Yeah," Buck sighed convincingly. "I'll be fine."

*I'm sorry. You want to talk?*

"Not really," Buck said, "Right now I just want to sleep."

All the riders looked on Buck with sympathy when he and Ike walked through the door to the bunkhouse. They didn't ask any questions and Buck was glad. If he played his cards right, he could get out of a bunch of chores tomorrow and that would give his knife wound time to heal without anyone questioning him. Rachel could also be sad and depressed and the riders wouldn't question why. It all worked out in the end.

* * *

By the time spring came around, Rachel was feeling down. She really missed Red Bear. The things about him she was trying so hard to remember were fading from her memory and it made her sad. At first, she would jump at every sound she heard outside and check to see if Red Bear had left her a message, but it was always just the wind. So when she heard a noise outside and thought she would check it out anyways like always. The boys were probably just horsing around, but she was hoping that maybe it was something more. On the door knob to the house, a strip of leather was hanging with a circle of rawhide attached to it. On the rawhide was a painting of a fire rose. Rachel smiled and a lonely tear slid down her cheek. He was missing her too and they would see each other soon.

* * *

**A/N Sorry to leave the story there...I just wanted to set up the next one :)**


End file.
